Sowing the Seeds
by SymbolLuna
Summary: Lilith Mason's importance goes beyond Silent Hill, but not even Alessa knows to what extent. After waking up in a terrifying and unfamiliar place, Lily is placed under the protection the town's Executioner (much to his displeasure). But, as he teaches the girl to cope with her new world, he realizes his need to protect her goes beyond obligation.
1. Chapter 1

When Lily woke up she had no sense of where she was, but she was relatively sure it was a dream. The world was painted white with a thick fog and the smell of stale air and rust stuffed up her nose. Looking around, it was impossible to see anything but the road under her feet. Without any better ideas, she decided to follow it.

It was cold- something Lily thought particularly unusual. Since when can you feel the weather in a dream? Her white nightgown and silk slip underneath definitely weren't keeping her warm. If only she could wake back up in her bed with her quilts and beloved shaggy dog.

She looked around, trying to see _something_, but the fog was just so thick you could've sliced it with a butter knife. Something floated out of the sky and landed on her cheek, surprising her. Lily reached up her hand to wipe it away and her fingers turned black. She looked at it confused before finally taking in that little snow-like flakes were falling down all around her. Holding out her hand, she managed to catch one, holding it up to her face to examine it closer. With her left index finger she smeared the flake along her palm, leaving a dusty streak in its wake. _Ash_, she thought.

Dusting her hands together she kept walking until finally she could see the outline of a sign on the side of the road. Sprinting towards it, she made out the aged letters that said "Silent Hill". It _was _silent. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't heard anything but the soft shuffling of her shoes on the concrete. She looked down. They were the small white shoes she kept by the bed, but when did she ever put them on? Or is she just dreaming that she did? Could she really be outside and _not _sleeping?

Lily shivered, but it wasn't just because of the cold. She crossed her arms and continued her pace, deciding that there was no way it could be anything but a dream. She'd never even heard of Silent Hill before. Maybe it was just one of those dreams you had to go through before you could wake up, so she simply followed the road.

Until there was no more road. Lily stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth open. Where the road should have been there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was like that part of the world had been ripped away. "What the…" she said to herself, peeking over the edge that was a straight drop that went who knew how far. The fog was so thick, there was no way of even knowing if there _was _another side.

Looking around, she found a few chucks of concrete and picked one of them up, chucking it into the fog. She threw them as far as she could, but was met with only silence as the white wall of fog swallowed up everything she gave it. For a moment she considered jumping. You always wake up after a fall in your dreams. But there was a very bad feeling deep in her chest and she immediately backed away.

"Okay Lilith, no big deal," she told herself, "we'll just go the other way."

She wasn't sure how long she had been walking when she finally reached the town. It was so quiet, so still, so _dead_ that it sent shivers down her spine. "Hello!?" she called out, but there was no one. When she finally made her way into the heart of the town she stopped and wondered if she should look for someone inside somewhere. But glancing around at the ominous buildings that towered over her, she decided she didn't really want to go inside. So she squared her shoulders and took a step forward.

And then it happened.

Before her foot could even make contact with the ground and siren echoed loudly in her ears. She spun widely, the air raid alarm screaming in her ears. Her eyes went wide with disbelief and shock, as she watched in a panic the world began to peel away- erode into something dark and twisted and sinister. The sky went dark, the siren stopped but was replaced by sounds much more terrifying. Screeches and cries of things that could only be described as…_inhuman_.

She was frozen with terror, unable to move, as twisted shapes with jerky, unnatural movement and featureless faces began to emerge. The turned toward her and wailed. She found her feet then and ran into the nearest building, slamming the door shut behind her.

Rows of doors lined the hallways, but none of them would open. She leaned up against the side of the wall, panting in both panic and exhaustion until she heard a great scraping sound, like metal being dragged across metal. It grated her nerves and reverberated through her bones, jolting them. Lily watched as a huge _something _rounded the corner with a pyramid shaped metal contraption on its head, dragging a sword that was bigger than she was.

She tried the knob again, begging it to open. She threw her body against the door again and again until she felt it give way.

Bursting through the room she shut the door firmly behind her and shoved herself into a closet, pressing her body up against the far wall, pushing clothes out of the way. It wreaked. She covered her mouth and her nose with her hands, her eyes watering. She wanted to gag, but she could hear the scraping getting closer and closer until it was right outside the room.

But then it stopped. Lily listened for what felt like forever, but heard nothing. Finally, deeming it safe, she fumbled around the closet until she found a string. Pulling on it flooded the closet with a sick, yellow light.

She screamed and tripped out of the closet, scurrying backward across the floor. What she thought had been clothes were rotting, human skins hanging naked and bloody. She kept screaming as something dragged her back by her hair and threw her against the wall. A terrible looking creature with different flaps of skin stapled to its face opened its mouth wider than possible to reveal endless rows of jagged teeth. It dug its claw into her forearm and sliced her. The pain was unbearable

The creature kept slicing up her arm, peeling her flesh away. Lily screamed for someone, for anyone, but there was no one there.

Suddenly, the door burst open and the monster that had her shifted its attention, loosing his grip and she dropped to the floor, clutching her gushing arm to her chest. The creature she had seen in the hallway came staggering in with a huge sword. The monster that had her was hissing and snarling and reared to attack, but Pyramid Head swung his sword and sliced the creature in half.

He reached for her then, but she rolled to the side and jumped to her feet, dodging around his massive form and running back down the hallway and out onto the street. Lily had no idea where she was going, she was just running. She held her arm close. How could she feel so much pain in a dream? How could it seem so real!?

A woman darted out of an ally and ran ahead of her. "Wait!" Lily called. The woman turned back, shocked, "RUN!" she screamed. And she did. Lilith ran harder and faster until she caught up.

"Come on!" the woman breathed, "we have to get to the church!"

They ran far as they could until they were climbing stone steps up to a huge, black, gothic cathedral. Lily looked back to the see the Pyramid creature almost upon them; she didn't know how that was even possible. He looked up at them and she stopped. She could feel him staring at her.

"Let's go!" the woman grabbed her injured arm and Lily yelled out in pain, being dragged along. She saw the great doors open. The woman turned and screamed as Pyramid grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground, stabbing his sword up her dress.

Lilith felt hands on her, pulling her backward. She saw the woman drop to the ground before the doors slammed shut with a loud bang that echoed off the church walls.

"Let go of me! Let go! Let go!" she was suddenly hauled to her feet and was no longer restrained. She looked around between the dirty faces of the morbid, frightened refugees. "What the Hell is going on!?"

"This is a sanctuary. The words of the devil and his realm remain outside the walls." A woman with curling brown and gray hair stepped forward and everyone parted the way.  
"Who are you?" Lily asked.

"My name is Christabella."

"Those…those _things _out there, what are they?" She demanded.

"Demons. Monsters of the darkness that seek to snuff out the light of the pure."

"They got Amy, Miss Christabella," a woman spoke up.

"A shame. But we must carry on as we always do."

"None of this is real," Lily said, more to herself than anyone else, pressing her hands against the sides of her head. Her arm bled still, but she could no longer feel the pain for shock, "I'm dreaming, it's all a dream."

"This is no dream. It is a nightmare. A very real nightmare. You are not asleep, you are in Silent Hill," Christabella told her.

She shook her head, her long copper red hair, now matted with blood and dirt and god knew what else, sticking to her face, "I was in bed," she gestured to her gown, now stained red, as evidence, "and then I was here."

"Perhaps you were brought here for a purpose," the older woman responded.

"Are you here to save us?" someone asked. "Maybe she's here to trick us!" said another. "We can't take any chances! Give her to the darkness!"

"Now, now," Christabella said, "what is your name, child?"

All eyes were on her now and she could feel her anxiety spike, "Lilith," she said, "Lilith Mason."

And the room exploded.

"Witch!"

"Devil!"

"Kill her!"

"Burn her!"

"My Sanctuary will not be defiled by those who serve evil!" Christabella roared.

"But, I-"

"Cast her into the darkness! Back into the Hell from which she came!"

"Wait! Please! Stop! I'm not a witch, I didn't do anything!" she begged as they seized her again. She kicked violently and something hard collided with the side of her face and her vision blurred. She could taste blood in her mouth and nausea overtook her, but she didn't stop kicking. Not even as she saw the great doors open.

They threw her out and she collided with the concrete. She tried to push herself up, but she just didn't have enough strength. Not even as she saw Pyramid Head above her, swinging his sword at the church doors, catching one man across the chest. They left him bleeding on the stone, just as they left her.

Pyramid Head raised his sword over the man on the ground, who screamed and pleaded for the creature not to take his life. The sword crashed down, stabbing him straight through the middle. He spasmed and then was still.

Lilith looked away, staring back at the gaping sky, the smell of blood thick in the air, the shadow of the church spike looming up into the darkness. She could feel herself being dragged down into unconsciousness.

She never heard him approach, but Pyramid Head stood over her, looking down at her bleeding, frail body. She didn't have the energy to run or scream or even cry. He vision faded and so too did the terrifying new world.

Pyramid Head scooped her off the ground with one arm with more intended gentleness than he had ever held anything. He held her against his chest with one arm and carried his sword in the other.

He knew she was important, that he wasn't supposed to harm her. Or fuck her. Or torture her. And killing her was definitely off the table. But, he couldn't help but examine the shape of her body through her thin, bloodstained nightgown.

Her hair was a bright copper and there were a few freckles that splashed across her nose and under her eyes. Occasionally, her eyelids would peel open to reveal bright green irises. They looked at him, but didn't really see anything.

He took her to a small room with a bed and rusty metal walls and cold, hard floors. He laid her on the bed as Alessa appeared. "She is here," the girl said, walking closer to the figure on the bed.

'_I fail to see her significance_,' he responded with his mind. Alessa, having a hand in his creation, was able to understand him telepathically.

"It goes beyond out current realm. We are to keep her until we are through here and take her back with us into the darkness permanently."

'_But what good is she?_'

"It is not for us to say. We simply follow direction," Alessa put her fingers to the girl's head for a moment as if trying to figure something out, then pulled them away with a displeased look. "Watch over her; we need her in one piece."

Lily just barely fluttered her eyes open, "Ghost?" she looked around for her big, white German Sheppard before she realized that she wasn't in her bedroom. At that moment, she became fully alert and tried to move, but found herself restrained to a chair. She was in a small room and when she saw Pyramid beside her with a cart, atop sitting a tray of various surgical items, her heart raced.

"Are you going to torture me?" her voice was shaky, frightened, "are you!?" He didn't answer her, he just kept fiddling with the things on the tray. Even with large fingers, he managed to thread a needled with what looked like relative ease.

"Look at me!" she screamed and finally, he stopped, looking down at her, "what do you want?"

He stood still for a moment as if he didn't know how to respond. She wondered if he could speak at all.

She pulled away as he crouched beside her chair, not that she could really move at all. But whatever he was going to do to her, she didn't want to see.

When his fingers touched her skin, she whimpered. She reckoned she ought to be strong, show no fear, but that wasn't her; she wasn't brave. He had her tied so that the insides of her arms were exposed. Lily bit her lip as he probed the gash in her arm.

And then she yelled when he started burning her. She couldn't look away then. He was pouring something out of a bottle into the gash and it burned and bubbled in her flesh. He held her arm firmly until the hissing stopped and it began pouring out. He took the needle he had threaded and poured the liquid over it before poking it roughly through her skin.

Lilith hissed, her eyes watering, watching him sew up her arm. She opened her mouth then. Was he _helping _her? She saw him kill those people, why would he stitch her up? She was so confused.

"Can you speak?" He didn't reply, "I'll take that as a no…" Pyramid Head may not speak, but she had to or she would certainly go crazy- if she hadn't already. "That woman, in the church, she said this place is called Silent Hill." To Lilith's surprise, he made a '_mmm_' sound as if confirming what she said. "But I've never heard of this place…" a thought occurred to her that gripped her heart coldly, "am I dead? Is this Hell?" She thought she saw a flicker of movement behind the screen of his helmet. "That thing on your head…can you take it off?" He pulled the thread tight and tied it at the end before standing up and retrieving his sword from where it stood stuck into the floor. He pointed it at her, but surely he wouldn't bother stitching her up if he was going to kill her? She closed her eyes, anticipating pain, but instead felt herself being freed as he cut away her restraints.

She jumped out of the chair and he pointed to the bed. She didn't want to, but thought it unwise to disobey a seven foot tall beast who looked like he could crush her with one hand. Lily walked over, standing beside the mattress. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down. She laid down and folded her hands across her chest. Pyramid Head stared down at her for a moment before turning toward the door.

She sprung up then, "wait! Let me go with you!" He turned back to look at her once more, "I'm frightened," she begged, "please, don't leave me alone." Pyramid Head pointed to the bed and she complied unwillingly as he left, slamming the large iron door shut behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Silent Hill.**

Lilith awoke in a place she did not recognize, in a bed that was not hers, wrapped up in blankets that smelled as if they had been locked in a trunk in someone's attic for the good part of the decade. She pressed her palm to her head, remembering the ordeal she had suffered the night before. She touched the sutures in her forearm and winced, remembering the creature who had slaughtered in front of her before carting her off to stitch her up and lock her in. But, looking around, it didn't appear to be the same room at all. The walls were a light blue and the bed posts were a white painted metal and there was an old, spotted mirror on the far wall. It couldn't be the same place, but then again…she recalled how the world had shattered from a foggy ghost-like town to an iron wrought hell.

Filled with a sudden anxiety, she threw the blankets aside and stood up, astonished to see the white nightgown she wore was free of any stain- no blood, no dirt, not even a single snag in the fabric. Her little white shoes shone spotless on her feet.

Catching the eye of her own reflection, she crossed the room and stared at her own mangled face. There were cuts and bruises and a large gash in her lower lip. She looked dreadful. A huge dark spot covered her cheek like a purple blush. Her copper hair fell pin-straight around her shoulders, her bangs laying flat across her forehead. The small splash of freckles that crossed the bridge of her nose only helped the sickening purple splotches to stand out more.

Lily went to the door, pressing her hand against it, remembering the Pyramid Head creature slamming a great iron door. But now it was just wood beneath her fingers. Wrapping her hand around the old doorknob, she tried her luck and, with a little effort, it turned and opened up into a hallway. She had no sense of where to go, so she took a guess and went to look for the exit.

She made her way outside, but felt no relief as she walked back out onto the streets of the still, eerie ghost town of Silent Hill once more. Not knowing what else to do, she ran for the end of town, hoping the road would somehow be there. "please, please, please," she begged to no on in particular. But, it was to no avail. The same drop off. The same thick fog. The same nothingness.

Tears of anger and hopelessness filler her eyes as she screamed, "what do you want from me!?" she picked up rocks from the road and flung them into the fog. This couldn't be real. It had to be some sort of elaborate dream. She had to wake up.

In desperation she yanked at the stitches in her arm. The flesh split apart and the blood poured. She dropped to her knees, screaming. It was like every nerve in her arm was set on fire, but she just kept jerking, her screams of pain echoed back to her from the fog. She was shaking, her head ringing-

"Child, stop!" The voice of a woman sounded out to her then a face dropped before her, dirty with long salt and peppered hair. She was dressed in rags, but hastily began to rip pieces of cloth from herself and wrap them around Lily's arm before hoisting her up, "come, child, I will take you somewhere safe."

"No!" Lilith screamed, jerking away, "you people are crazy! You threw me out! You tried to kill me!"

"I am not a part of Christabella's cult. Her and her damned congregation brought this upon themselves. If they tried to kill you and find you out alive, they will certainly try again. Now come."

Unable to see any better alternative, she gave in and let the woman usher her through the town to another building and into a small apartment. The woman sat her down at the table and retrieved a box from the cabinent. Sitting across from her, the woman took Lilith's arm and unwrapped it. With a pair of tweezers that she took from the box, she began to remove the stitches that Lilith had already yanked loose.

"What happened?" she asked, working on cleaning her arm. The shock of the whole situation and the fact that it was real began to make her feel numb, so whatever the woman was doing didn't register with her senses.

"I…I was running. I hid and this-this _thing _attacked me. It had…" Lily stopped to think back on the skins of people she'd saw dangling in the closet, "oh god it had…and it's face…"

"Deep breath, child. You are safe for now. You were attacked then, by a creature?"

"Yes."

"Many of the monsters leave a poison in their wake, that is why it hurts so. At least Christabella's cult had the decency to treat you before throwing you back into the fire."

Lilith shook her head, "they didn't. They called me a witch. They invited me, told me it was a sanctuary, but then…"

"What made them change their minds?"

"I don't know. All I said was my name-"

"What is your name?"

"Lilith. Lilith Mason."

The woman hesitated only momentarily before resuming her work. "It has been many years since I set foot in their church. I neither know nor remember any significance in that name."

"There isn't any," Lily said, "it's just a name."

"I'm surprised you lasted after they threw you out."

Lily touched a hand to her cheek, "I almost didn't. I wouldn't have if it were not for that-" visualizing, Lily realized he seemed very much human, but she wasn't sure what to call him, "-creature? Man? I'm not quite sure, but he had a great sword and a big metal contraption on his head. He killed the creature that attacked me and some of the people from the church. After they threw me out, I remember looking up at him then waking up in a room where he stitched me up and locked me in. I fell asleep and when I woke up, everything was…different. the way it is now, and I ran out."

Lilith realized she'd probably been speaking too much, but when she looked up from the table, the woman was staring at her. "You are lucky you got away," she said.

"He didn't seem like he wanted to kill me," Lily mused.

"No, child, but he will make you wish you were dead."

The woman finished stitching her arm and put the things back into the box. "Thank you," Lilith said.

"You may rest here."

"What is your name?"

"Gillespie. Dahlia Gillespie."

"Ms. Gillespie, can you tell me what is going on?"

"How did you come here?" Dahlia asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The people of the church and myself were here when the darkness came. But there are those who come for other reasons, they seek out Silent Hill. Or sometimes Silent Hill seeks out you as a purgatory, a punishment and an awakening. Of course there are those poor souls who take a wrong turn and simply get sucked into this dimension."

"I just woke up here. I was at home, just me and my dog, going to bed," she gestured to her nightgown, which was no longer as clean as it had been a few hours ago, "and I wake up in the middle of the street of some creepy ghost town. I had thought I was dreaming…wait. What do you mean 'this dimension'? Are you saying I am in some freaky alternate universe!?"

"We are all trapped her, in her nightmare, as punishment for all our evil."

"Whose nightmare?"

"Alessa's."

I don't know who she is."

"She is my daughter," Dahlia said, "she was my little girl before they took her from me. They did terrible things to her."

"I'm so sorry," Lily told her sincerely.

Dahlia didn't say anything more, but poured a dark liquid from a kettle into a small glass and cut a piece of bread and gave it to her, "it will make you feel better."

"Thank you."

"_Mmm_," was all she said in response. Lilith ate the bread, not realizing how hungry she had been, and drank what was in the cup- which tasted like cold tea. Dahlia went into the other room and brought back folded blankets, laying them over the couch, "you need to rest. You'll heal better and it will help you keep your wits about you."

Lilith got up and crossed the room when she caught sight of an ax leaning against the wall, "do not fret. I would have not wasted the food had I planned to end your life," she said, "now here, lie down."

Lily did as she was told, pulling the blankets over her chest. Though she had slept for who knew how long, she did not feel rested. Dahlia sat in a rocking chair, facing the window, knitting. Lilith watched the back and fort motion of the rocking chair until it gently drug her into sleep.

Lily jerked awake at the sound of the siren. She was suddenly on her feet, taken with panic, "is it coming back!?"

"We will be fine, so long as we stay inside," Dahlia told her. Lily looked through the window, out onto the street and watched as everything darkened and the world peeled away to reveal a twisted, terrifying Hell. Figures emerged from the shadows and the air was filled with dreadful, sickening sounds that walls couldn't block out.

The figures made their way to the building Lily and Dahlia were in. "What are they doing?"

"Looking for you," the woman answered.

"What do I do?"

"You stay here."

She watched them, a shiver going up her spine as they screeched. Then she heard a scraping sound and looked for the direction from where it came. "It's him," she said and sure enough, Pyramid Head came out from the dark and began cutting the creatures down. He looked up at them through the window and, although she couldn't see his face, she knew he was staring at her. Lilith pressed her palm to the glass and he responded by reached out his hand. He wanted her to go down there, down to him.

"Don't do it, child," dahlia said, as if reading her thoughts. She was about to respond when a dog like creature ran and latched his powerful jaws onto Pyramid Head's arm. He flung it down, slamming into the concrete hard. It didn't move again. More dogs came out of the fog along with a grey skinned creature with long, clawed hands and legs made of metal blades.

She could see him fighting hard, but the dogs were fast and the bladed monster kept attacking him relentlessly. Pyramid Head was bleeding and when they got him on his knees, she couldn't take it anymore. She turned from the window, grabbed the ax that leaned against the wall and ran through the front door, ignoring Dahlia's protests.

Lily ran outside to where he was knelt on the ground, but still swinging. The dogs easily evaded him and one bit into his sword arm. With all her might, Lilith ran forward and swung. She heard it yelp and as it rolled to the side, she saw that it had six eyes and two sets of jaws.

She jumped back and turned just in time to avoid the jaws of another. She swung again and there was an awful crunching sound as the ax buried itself in the dogs skull, dropping it immediately. Pyramid Head had regained his composure, standing up and positioning himself between her and the two remaining threats. He was very injured, but stood firm, weapon in hand.

She tightened her grip on the ax and moved forward to assist him, but he held her back with his free hand. The dog charged and he sliced it in two easily, in mid air. The gray skinned creature dodged a few of the blows, but eventually was caught in the chest. Lilith watched as it shriveled up, releasing a dying scream before it slumped to the ground and deteriorated into ash.

Lilith stood still for a moment before dropping the ax and rushing over to Pyramid Head. He was so large that she was barely even up to his chest and he was twice as broad as she was. Yet, despite this, she felt immediately responsible to make sure he was okay. Despite what Dahlia said, although it was in the back of her mind, she owed him. She would had died if it weren't for him.

She grabbed his arm and looked where he had been injured. It was bleeding terribly and after a quick glance, she could see many more wounds like it. "We need to get you back to that room with the medical supplies," she looked around for more monsters, but saw none. "God, that's a lot of blood." He had his sword in the ground and was leaning on it slightly. Without much thought, she slipped out of the nightgown and tore the fabric, wrapping it around his hands, his arms, wherever she could, tight as she could, but the fabric wasn't long enough to tie around his chest or his biceps.

"I don't remember the way, but we need to go back," she picked up the ax, "you can't take the sword, it will only cause you further pain," his grip on the tightened in protest, telling her that there was no way he'd go without it. For the first time, Lilith realized that it was taller than she was, "please," she said, "we can retrieve it later-"

"Lilith!" Dahlia yelled from the bottom steps of the apartment building, "come back inside." As Dahlia called her name, she realized how exposed she had become, standing there in her slip in the street.

"I can't, he needs help!"

Dahlia took a step closer, arms out and Pyramid Head stood straighter, pulling Lilith close with his free arm and holding out his sword with the other, as if warding off the old woman. "Please, child, come," Dahlia begged.

Lilith looked between them, both who had helped her. Dahlia's warning resounded in her brain _'he will make you wish you were dead.' _Perhaps she should go back…after all, wasn't he a part of this Hell? A monster who had murdered in front of her? She wanted to say something, but then-

"Stay." His voice was deep, but he spoke so quietly she didn't think Dahlia heard him.

"Okay," she whispered. Despite his injuries, Pyramid Head picked her up so that she was sitting in the crook of his arm. Lilith gasped, grabbing onto his shoulders, feeling very high off the ground. "put me down! Carrying me will only incapacitate you further!"

He let out a sound that almost resembled a chuckle. "Lilith!" Dahlia yelled as Pyramid turned, carrying her and dragging the sword behind.

"It's alright!" she called over his shoulder, "I'll be back, I promise!" Dahlia just watched after them with wide eyes, but the sight was soon lost as Pyramid took her around the corner. He wasn't going fast. In fact, he seemed as if he were taking a leisurely stroll on a sunny afternoon. She kept thinking she saw things out of the corner of her eye and, the more she thought about it, she probably _did _see things. Screams and shrieks still echoed and she closed her eyes and ducked her head.

"Maybe if you put me down, we could go faster," but he didn't. She was about to make another remark when an ear splitting, bone chilling scream cracked through the air. She recognized what made it so much more terrible- it was human. "Are you going to hurt me?" Lilith asked, but didn't actually suspect he would tell her one way or another. "That woman said you will."

"No," he said.

"You won't hurt me?"

"No," he said again.

"But you're one of them, aren't you?" No reply. She shivered, "aren't you cold?" he only appeared to be wearing a long skirt of some sort.

"No," he said. Well, at least he was speaking. Sorta. Lilith kept her head down, wanting to keep conversation in order to distract her from the horror they were walking through.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"No."

"Can I go home?" he didn't respond, so she assumed it was a no. Or that he simply didn't know. "My dog," she said, "there's no one to take care of him," Lily didn't supose he really cared, but it did make her sad to think she would never again see the big, white German Sheppard that she'd rescued three years ago. He was her only companion in the world, "he must be frightened."

"Are you frightened?" Pyramid Head asked her, grabbing her attention.

"Yes," she answered truthfully, "I am so frightened."

"Of me?"

Lily bit her lip, worried about how she should answer. "Yes. I saw you kill those people like nothing. I fear you could crush me with one hand and no second thoughts."

"I could," he said, "but I won't."

"How do I know I can trust you?" she asked.

"You can't," he answered simply. Which didn't do much to alleviate her worry. Lilith wasn't a strong girl and while she knew she should at least try to fake it, it wasn't her, it never was. She bit harder into her lip as the tears welled up, not wanting to make a sound. But as she blinked, they dropped down onto Pyramid's arm.

"I am to protect you," she heard him say.

She blinked, "why?"

No reply. He didn't say any more and neither did she. He kept walking, as if he had no care or wasn't bleeding out. She wondered if he would just collapse. It seemed rather ridiculous, maybe she really was dreaming. Maybe she was in a coma and this is some bizarre, never ending coma dream. She had read about those. People in a coma could live out their whole lives and never be aware they're in a dream until they're woken up. Maybe something like that was happening to her.

Pyramid Head looked down at the girl in his arm. Her brow was furrowed as if she were deep in thought and her bottom lip was slightly pouted. She bit it and shivered against the cold. She had a nice mouth, if only he were at liberty to use it. He also couldn't help the way certain parts of her body reacted to the cold. It wasn't as if she were modestly dressed, he could feel the flesh of her thighs against his arm, his hand hooked under her knees. But he supposed it _was _his own damn fault since he let her strip down in the middle of the street without telling her his wounds would heal momentarily. In fact, they'd already done so.

Pyramid had to admit though, despite her admittance of fear, she rushed out to help him, ax in hand. It impressed him, but only a little. Mostly it surprised him. He didn't think she would actually come to him so willingly, let alone be concerned for his well being.

The wind blew again and she shivered. He wished she would stop that. The retreated automatically further back against his warm body. He groaned inwardly. It was frustrating. A woman in his grip, nipples hard, slip teasing high on her thigh and he couldn't fuck her. Once he dropped her ass back in the room and locked her up, he'd have to find a nurse or two…or more. At least she'd finally shut up. She asked way too many annoying question. He could already tell this was going to be a pain his ass.

Pyramid took her back to his room and plopped her down on the bed and shut the door behind them. Lily jumped to her feet, "you need to sit down now," she urged. He jammed his sword down onto the floor, letting it stand on it's own. Gently she touched his arm and ushered him to the bed. His cart of surgical equipment he usually kept for torture were still there. Hastily, she wheeled it over close and began cutting the fabric of her once favorite nightgown off his arms. Grabbing the disinfectant, she poured it over the wound and wiped the blood away.

But there was no wound. "what…" she said, wiping and cleaning the other injuries, but there were none. "What the hell? I saw you get hurt. You lost all this blood."

He made a sound that sounded like a laugh that echoed in his helmet. Lily scowled and stood up, "you made me undress for nothing!?" he grinned, if only she could see it, "I loved this nightgown!" she yelled, throwing the wet, bloody clothes onto the floor, noticing the blood stains that painted the entire room.

She turned toward the door, pulling on the handle, but Pyramid got up and slammed his hand against the door. She jumped and backed away, getting the message. Her eyes were wide with a jolt of fear.

'_You're not going anywhere, princess_,' his mind snapped sarcastically before remembering she couldn't hear. He groaned. Pyramid Head wasn't fond of speaking. He never had a need for it. "You're not going anywhere," he said, his own voice sounding foreign to him.

"Why?"

Was she stupid? "Do you really want to take your chances out there alone?"

She wrapped her arms around herself, "I don't know if I like my chances in here…"

He felt his agitation flare, "I already told you, I'm not going to kill you."

"You also told me not to trust you."

He had no response. He simply turned from her, "I'll be back," he growled before opening the door and slamming it shut behind him.

"Prick," he heard her mumble from the other side of the door.

'_You have no idea_,' he thought. And with that, she shuffled off toward the nearest hospital, sword scraping along behind. The darkness would disband soon, but not before he would be satisfied.


	3. Chapter 3

***waves arm fanatically in the air* Hello there, lovely people! :D Golly, I didn't expect this story to have such support so soon, but I am very happy to hear that you're all enjoying it so far! ^.^ This would have been published sooner, but icky seasonal sicky stuff got in the way. Bleh. But annnnyywhooo, I have changed the rating from T to M because we're gonna get more more violent :D ...and sexual ;D That's just how we roll in Silent Hill. :P **

**But that's enough rambling from me. I really appreciate your support and all your lovely comments ^.^ **

**Of course, I don't own Silent Hill. Just the fic. Hope you enjoy! :D **

Lilith sat on the bed, her arms wrapped around her legs, her head resting on her knees. She'd tried to get the door open, but to no avail. Her knuckles were bruised and throbbing after resorting to attempting to beating the door into submission.

Suddenly, there was a sound that reminded her of peeling paint and she watched as the world shifted back into place smoothly. The room changed back into a one room apartment with light blue walls. It took her around ten seconds to get past the shock of it and jump off the bed. Lily still didn't want to accept that this was real or that she would be here for any extensive amount of time. But, the fact that she could feel pain and exhaustion told her that she needed to.

She rummaged through the drawers and the cabinets and the closets of the entire apartment, but there was absolutely nothing. Feeling disheartened, she tried the front door. It was unlocked. Slowly she opened it and stuck her head out cautiously, looking up and down the halls and listening for any signs of life- human, animal or other. While it seemed like the monsters only existed when the town was in the "Other", she wasn't going to take any chances. Plus, she didn't want to run into anymore of the murderous Jesus freaks in case they had any urges to bash her head in again or burn her alive. Which was incredibly rude.

Creeping out into the hallway, she shut the door quietly behind her and noticed the number on the door. 666. How ironic. Another time, another place, she would have found it funny and rolled her eyes. But it was not the time nor the place. It did, however, inform her that she was on the sixth floor, which was kind of important to know.

As she went down the dimly lit hall she tried every door. Most of them were locked, but finally she found one to cave under her urgency. She went in slowly, peeping around the corners to make sure it was safe. After finding no hint of a threat, she began pillaging around. In the dresser drawer she found a ton of women's undergarments. She sighed a breath of relief when she pulled out a black sports bra that looked her size. She put it on, rolling her shoulders. That felt better.

Lily began rummaging around the drawers and the closets. She was going to need clothes. Thankfully, whoever had once lived here was close to the same size as she was. She found a black t-shirt and some dark jeans that hugged her hips, but didn't prevent any movement. She also found an old bomber jacket and a pair of ragged, but durable, brown boots. They may have been old and dusty but Lily was grateful. She grabbed a few other pieces of clothing and stuffed it into a large pack she'd found in the closet.

She found a working flashlight, but that was about it. Throwing the pack onto her back, she made a mental note of the room number in case she'd need another quick shopping trip. What she really wanted was a map.

Lilith made her way through each floor of the apartment building without incident. She searched through all the rooms (all the rooms that would open for her anyway- which weren't many) but didn't find a whole lot. She did come across a first aid and a few energy drinks, which she supposed was better than nothing.

On her way down the stairs she tripped over a metal pipe, catching herself before she smacked onto the ground. Picking it up, she didn't suppose it was the best weapon in the world, but it would do until she found something better. With her new weapon and a change of clothes she felt more confident.

In the front lobby of the apartment she found a desk. Hopping over it, Lily saw keys with different room numbers on them and stuffed them in her pack. She also found a detailed floor plan of the building. With a pen taken from one of the drawers, she marked which rooms she'd been in, which ones she couldn't get into and which ones she may want to visit again. Searching through the drawers she came across a small hand-held radio on a string and extra batteries. She tried the radio, but it didn't seem to be working. Nonetheless, she hung it around her neck and left it on, just in case a voice broke through. Or a song. Maybe they could all hold hands and sing Kumbaya. Or do the Thriller.

Lilith hummed the 'Monster Mash' as she hopped back over the desk and went out the front door. She made a mental note of all the street names. Eventually she came across a hospital, the door standing wide open.

Lily looked down at her ugly stitched up arm. Now that she was clothed, the next items on her list were food, medical supplies and weapons. And what better place to look for medical supplies than a hospital?

But then again…_a hospital? Seriously? _Lilith put her hand on her hip and scowled. _It's creepy as fuck, _she thought. She'd seen enough horror films to know that the hospital was the _last _place you wanted to go.

She bit the inside of her cheek and tightened her hold on the metal pipe. "Screw it," she said, before sprinting up the stairs.

The front room was lit only by the light that shone in from the outside. On the front desk there was an old, crumpled piece of paper that read, 'medical supply shipment #143 to second floor store room.' _Well that was incredibly convenient_, she thought, pulling out her flashlight and making her way deeper into the building.

She found the stairs and made her way to the second floor. It was so dark, she could see nothing except for what was illuminated by her flashlight. Each door had a number or a plaque indicating what it was, but no store room. Lilith got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

She whirled around, brandishing her pipe, "who's there!?" she called. But there was no answer. She stared, trying to make out any movement, but there was nothing except darkness that seemed to stretch on endlessly.

Lilith's radio suddenly jolted to life, causing her to jump and spin back around. There, in the light of her torch, was what appeared to be a woman in a dirty nurses uniform. There were bandages wrapped around her head, concealing her face. But what set Lily on edge was the way it _moved_. Jerky and spasming as it came towards her unnaturally.

"Stay back!" Lilith warned, but the thing wasn't listening. It just kept coming. "I'm warning you! Back off!"

Something gleamed in the nurse's hand. Something metal and sharp. Lily gripped her pipe with one hand and ran upon the nurse before it could make a move against her. She swung hard and hit the creature in the head. There was a loud crack and it dropped to the ground, flailing like a fish out of water. Lilith swung down onto the creature's head, smashing in her face. Again and again and again until it stopped moving.

The nurse lay motionless on the floor, unrecognizable from the shoulders up. Lilith backed up and put a hand over her mouth, staring at the gruesome sight before her. _I had to_, she thought, looking at the nurses hand with a scalpel clutched tightly in her hand. She would not feel guilty. She defended herself. That's all. _It would have killed me, _she told herself. But looking at the grisly corpse, she wondered if it had been more than simple self-defense.

Her radio was silent and it was quiet as it once was. _Maybe it only went crazy because that thing had come close_, she reasoned, deciding it best to leave it on in case it warned her again.

Lilith continued, checking each door, but this place was like a fortress. Was every door is this town locked? She picked up the pace, wanting to find the storeroom and get out. But, when she rounded the next corner-

"Oh shit," she said, her radio screaming. A whole gang of nurses turned to look at her, making sporadic movements and loud moans.

Her flashlight flickered, "no, no, no! Not now!" she smacked it with the palm of her hand, but it was no use. The light was snuffed out and she could see nothing. She could only hear the nurses shuffling her way and the screeching static of her radio. Lily turned, feeling up against the wall for a door. Finally, her fingers traced a frame and encircled the knob. She when in and slammed the door shut, locking it. She felt the wall until she touched the light switch. She flicked it up and turned to take in her surroundings.

Lilith raised her pipe. There were four nurses, on the floor and on the metal operating tables. They weren't moving. They were naked and there was blood _everywhere_.

She was pretty sure they had to be dead, but she gripped her weapon tight nonetheless and backed into a corner where she could watch the whole room, including the door where the nurses gathered right outside, getting louder and louder as they tried to break in. She turned off the radio and remained still, hoping they would go away.

Looking over at the naked, bloody corpses, she wondered what did this and if she would make it out before she ran into it. She couldn't help but notice the position of the bodies, broken and spread wide. It didn't take a lot of imagination to figure out what took place. But, as she looked at them, the image of the nurse she had brutally mutilated earlier flashed before her. She tried to push it out of her mind and focus on how the hell she was going to get out of this. She should have listened to her inner voice. Hospitals are bad ideas.

The moaning outside the door was even louder now and there was banging and scratching on the door and the handle shook as they tried to force it open. Her heart hammered and she looked around frantically to see if there were any alternative exits. There weren't. Desperation and despair crept up inside her and gripped her with it's icy fingers. _This is it_, she thought, _it's over. _She closed her eyes and waited for them to inevitably break through.

But then she heard it. That scarping. That metal against metal. Her eyes flew open and there was an immediate relief in her chest. Lilith listened as he came closer and closer, until he was right outside the door. The nurses sounded as if they were trying to run away. She went to lean up against the door and pressed her ear up to it. She heard one of the nurses wail in pain and the sound of something hitting the floor. Then nothing. Did he even know she was in here?

Lily gasped as the door was ripped open and she went tumbling forward. She smacked against something hard, causing her head to buzz. "Ouch," she said. Looking up she realized what it was she had hit. "Oh….Uh. Hi," she smiled and laughed nervously. But Pyramid Head didn't laugh. From her position she could see up under his helmet. His face was shrouded in shadows, but she could make out the outline of features that were distinctly human.

"What are you doing here?" He asked plainly, his voice deep and stern, somewhat echoing from inside his helmet.

"Oh. Right. Sorry," she pushed off of him with both hands and he didn't even budge, "it's kind of a long story and…" she looked back over her shoulder at the dead nurses, "I just wanna get out of here."

She looked up at him, waiting for him to take her away from the awful place. Of every room she could have went in, she wound up in _that _one. The one he'd been in only a few hours before. The way she kept looking over her shoulder, he knew the sight disturbed her.

He grinned. He wanted to tell her he did t. He wanted to see the look on her face. But he didn't. It would only make her more afraid of him and the more afraid of him she was, the more she'd run from him. Which meant he'd have to chase her and probably chain her up, which was something he really just didn't feel like dealing with.

Pyramid Head noticed, disapprovingly, that she had found clothes. He also noticed the splatter of blood on her face and on the pipe she dropped. She killed one. Good for her.

"You should have stayed in the room," he said.

"I'm sorry," she told him meekly.

"Let's go," he said. She went to take a step, but he grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" she shouted in surprise. There was a flash of darkness and when she blinked, they were outside and he sat her on her feet. "How'd you do that!?" she asked, slightly amazed. She looked at him with slight awe, "It's nothing," he told her.

Lily looked around, noticing that they were somewhere she hadn't been. They stood on a patch of grass and looking out, Lily could see a still, pale lake that stretched beyond the fog. "Where are we?" she asked, but he didn't answer. He just turned and began walking. She followed him but he stopped near a small swing set where a little girl was swinging back and forth.

"I have been waiting to meet you," her voice rang out in the silence, without looking at Lilith. "Come swing with me," she said. Lilith looked to Pyramid Head, but he gave her no indication on anything. He just stood there, on guard.

Slowly, Lily walked over and sat on the swing next to the girl, rocking slightly. The old chains squeaked in protest but eventually hushed. "What's your name?" Lilith asked the little girl.

"I have many names," she said, "but for now I am the dark part of Alessa. You may call me such."

"Alessa…" Lilith mused, "you're Dahlia's daughter."

"I am not," she answered, "but Alessa is."

Lilith furrowed her brow in confusion, "she said you were taken from her. We should get you back home. This is no place for a child to be alone." Indeed, Lilith wondered how the girl was even alive. She was dirty, her purple dress was in tatters and her black hair was matted, but overall she didn't seem injured.

"Alessa cannot return to her mother."

"Why not?"

"She lays alone, not living, but not yet dying. When they took her from her mother, they accused her of being a witch, even though she was a very good girl. They tried to burn her, but Alessa survived. Her hatred and her anger grew and grew. That is when I came. All the innocence and purity that remained within her- we sent away. I am her darkness and I promised her they would all fall into her deepest nightmares."

"And that's what this is? Her nightmare?"

"Yes."

"Then why am I here? What have I done?" Lily asked.

"You have done no wrong towards Alessa. We can see that you live your life peacefully."

"Then why-"

"I do not know," the girl snapped. It was obvious that the fact agitated her greatly, "I'm hoping you might tell me, Lilith Mason."

"I don't know," she responded truthfully. "I just woke up here."

"I brought you here," she paused as if considering what she should say. "I am old and I am powerful. But, by no means am I _oldest _or _most _powerful."

"What exactly are you?" Lilith asked.

"Some call us demons-"

"Demons? You're a demon?" Lily stopped swinging and looked at the girl skeptically.

The girl looked back, "is that so hard to believe?"

Considering everything that's happened and everything that she had seen (assuming it was real), she supposed that it wasn't. In fact, it would make sense in some weirdly obscure, twisted sense. "No," she said, "I guess not."

"Good," Alessa turned her attention back to the lake, which sat eerily against the backdrop of the fog. Lilith wondered what sort of horrors lay just below the surface. "That will make this easier," Alessa said. "As I was saying, I am not the older nor the most powerful. Those beings tend to themselves most of the time, but now and then they impart direction and it must be followed. They want you. They have directed me to harbor you here until Silent Hill is no more, at which time you shall descend with us back into that Darkness Eternal."

Lilith had no idea what she was talking about, but she didn't like the sound of it. It was like she was speaking some terrifying gibberish. Lily remained silent as she processed what she had been told. She didn't even want to believe anything the girl said about demons and eternal darkness.

But…deep inside, she didn't feel an overwhelming disbelief like she should have. Somehow, it made sense, but she had no idea how. "What do they want with me?"

"I do not know, they do not say."

"Why can't I just, ya know, wait at home until you're done here then?"

"They wish you to remain in this realm until such time."

"Why?"  
"They do not say. But keeping you alive and…relatively unharmed is imperative. I have designated this task to Pyramid Head. He shall protect you and teach you. He will not fail in his obligation."

Lilith looked back to Pyramid Head who still stood, strong and silent.

"How come the-"

"I have no further time for questions at this moment," Alessa hopped suddenly off the swing.

"Wait!" Lilith said, jumping up to her feet.

"I shall see you soon, Lilith Mason. We may speak more then," and in the blink of an eye, she was gone. And again, all was silent and all was still, as if she had never been there at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kind of a short chapter. 4 and 5 were combined, but I split it up so you could have something before the holidays ^.^ Hope you all have a lovely end of the year! **

**Of course, I do not own Silent Hill. Enjoy! **

Lilith stood there for a few long minutes staring at where Alessa had seemed to vanish in thin air. She was so deep in thought, mulling over their conversation, that when the siren sounded, she jumped and snapped back to reality. The lake before her began to turn red and as the sky darkened, it took on a more menacing appearance. Something splashed in the middle of it and with that, Lilith had no desire to stand so close. She hated stories of sea monsters and creatures that lurked within dark waters- nothing freaked her out more. Not being able to stand so near the lake any longer, she turned.

"Pyramid Head, I think we should-" but as she went to face him, he was no where to be seen. Lilith began to panic and took off into the fog. "Pyramid!" How could he leave her here? She had no idea where she was or how to get back.

Something howled in the trees next to her, so she quickly changed direction. She had no idea where she was going, but as more howls sounded out behind her, she ran faster and didn't dare to look back. Not even as she heard the beasts gaining on her, snarling. _Wolves? _Or something else entirely worse, she didn't want to know. She just wanted to get away.

Her heart hammered and her lungs screamed, but she kept pushing forward. Eventually, she broke through the tree line and scrambled backwards on the ground. She looked back, expecting to see the beasts descend upon her, but they didn't. Lilith still wasn't able to see what they were, they didn't leave the tree ling, but their yellow glowing eyes stared out at her hatefully.

She jumped to her feet, lungs burning and jogged in the opposite direction. She seemed to be in a meadow or a field, as the trees became more and more scarce until there were none to be seen at all. But then again, it was hard to see anything in the fog.

Lilith stopped as the outline of a figure formed in front of her. _Give me a break, _she groaned inwardly. As it came closer she could see its gray skin and featureless face. It had no eyes, no nose, no ears. Just a mouth. It didn't even have arms and its rib cage threatened to pop out of its flesh. Its legs were long and bony and it came towards her awkwardly.

"Kill it," her head snapped around to look at Pyramid Head who stood there with his sword in the ground.

"What?"

"Kill it," he repeated, tossing the blood stained pope she used to bash the nurse's brains in earlier at her feet. The image of it flashed in her mind and threatened to burn through her skull.

"I can't," she said, the monster getting closer.

"Do it."

"I can't."

"Do it!"

"No!"

The creature was right on top of her and as she went to step back, she tripped over the pope and watched as it stood over her and opened it's mouth.

Pyramid's sword ran through the creature from behind, the blade only inches above Lilith's head. He pulled it out and the creature fell to the side and crumbled into ash.

"Get up," he growled. And she did. He stepped back and stood there as another creature came at her from the fog. "Kill it."

Hesitantly, she picked up the pipe, but didn't move from her position. Not even as it came directly in front of her and opened it's jaws.

Pyramid Head growled in frustration. What the fuck was wrong with her? Clutching the hilt of his sword, he sliced through the air and the creature's neck, bringing his blade mere centimeters from her throat. She didn't even flinch. It impressed him and pissed him off at the same time.

When the creature's head hit the ground it eroded away and so too did its body. He stared at her for a minute, her eyes were cast down, the pipe hung loosely at her side. "Do you want to die here?"

"No," she responded meekly.

"Then kill."

"But-"

"Kill or be killed. That's how it is," he told her as he stepped back, another figure stumbling towards her out of the fog.

"I can't-"

"Because you are weak. And pathetic. And worthless."

"No-"

"You will never be anything more than a coward, afraid of your own shadow. You disgust me. You don't deserve to live."

"Shut up," she whispered.

"You're a stupid little girl."

"Shut up," she said louder.

"You're going to die here. You're going to be devoured and raped. You will be ripped apart and tortured and every agonizing breath you take will be begging for death because you are weak. You are pathetic. You are nothing-"

"SHUT UP!" She screamed and smashed her pipe in the side of the creature's head just as it came upon her, "shut up shut up shut up!" she screamed, slamming the steel down onto the monster's head relentlessly, it's black brains splattering onto her face and littering the ground. She didn't stop. All the anger, all the fear and the hatred she'd harbored inside her, she let it out. Again and again and again.

Pyramid Head grinned behind his helmet. It really hadn't taken much to set her off- only a few words. The only thing he had to do now was make sure she didn't retreat into her frightful state.

But, as he watched her, he realized that within her was a ruthlessness more intense than he'd ever seen before, yearning to be set free. Though he wouldn't admit it, he felt a sense of awe towards the girl. As well as the cold, apprehensive grip of dread. He wasn't afraid, but his instincts whispered to him of caution, not that he ever listened anyway.

Lilith screamed with rage and laughed and cried and when she heard Pyramid say "again," she was ready. She didn't even wait for the creature to come close, she charged it and beat the life from it's disgusting form.

Again and again creatures came forth from the fog and again and again she snuffed them out. They became progressively more aggressive and harder to kill, but it didn't matter. She killed them too. Once or twice Pyramid Head had to intervene, but she would just get up and ask to go again.

They did this day after day until she had killed at least one of every type of beast in Silent Hill. And with nothing more than a pipe, Pyramid Head was impressed. Lilith felt stronger and more confident in her ability to defend herself. She pierced the eye socket of a creature that twitched before her on the ground. Once it stopped she braced her boot against it's skull and yanked the pipe out. She twirled it in her hand and grinned over at Pyramid Head, where he stood in his usual position, watching, "what's next?" she asked.

"That's it," he said, coming towards her as the monster at her feet eroded into ash.

"For today?"

"You no longer need to do this. We are done."

Lilith looked down at the bloody pipe in her hand. It had become bent and crooked. "I'm going to need a new pipe," she said.

"No," he responded, "I have something better." He placed one of his large hands on her shoulder and when she blinked they were back in his room. Currently, the world was in 'Other', so the walls were rusty and the bed groaned as she plopped down onto it, her elbows resting on her knees. She was exhausted and felt gross.

Pyramid Head sat his sword against the wall and crossed the room, picking up a black box that sat on the floor.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's yours," he responded, bringing it over to her. It was long and skinny and smooth to the touch. There was a small gold latch that she unhooked that allowed her to open the top.

For a minute, she didn't know what she was looking at, but then, "a sword…?" she asked, taking it out of the box. The sheath was hard and smooth, just as the box was. She wrapped her fingers around the hilt, which seemed to fit perfectly in her hand. Lilith stood up and unsheathed the blade. The metal shined and reflected her bright green eyes back at her. The blade was about three fingers wide and half the length of her body. She held it out in front of her, the edge gleaming. She didn't know how to use a sword, but something about it felt right and…familiar, though she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Where did you get this?" Lilith asked.

"Alessa. The Old Ones gave it to her to pass on to you."

_ 'The Old Ones', _she repeated the title in her head as she stared at the edge of the blade. She felt paralyzed as a small ringing filled her ears, followed by the sound of too many voices jumbled together, whispering in her ear. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but they grew louder and louder, urging her to understand.

There was a loud clanging sound that made Lilith jump and snap out of her trance. Realizing she dropped her sword, she picked it up and sheathed it. She threw it over her shoulder so it rested on her back and tightened the sturdy strap against her chest.

"Thank you," she told Pyramid Head, where he stood, watching her curiously. "I'm leaving now," she said, grabbing the black box and leaving the room without another word.

After her first day of killing monsters, Lilith sought out her own place to live that was a few blocks away from where Pyramid Head stayed. She liked it far better. Lily kept a steady, quick pace and kept her eyes peeled for any creature that might try to attack. She felt better now that she had something more formidable than a pipe to defend herself with, but she still remained cautious.

She made it to the apartment complex without incident. The elevator in the building was operational and she rode it to the top floor. There was also running water in the building, which pleased her endlessly. Once safely locked in her room, she stripped and stepped into the shower, washing off all the disgusting remains of the day and watching it swirl down the drain.

Afterwards, she threw on a t-shirt and crawled into her new king sized bed. Her body ached and bruised, but she didn't mind it so much. She was just so tired. But as her vision faded and she was dragged into sleep, she could have sword that, just for a moment, there was someone whispering in her ear.


End file.
